Touch panels can be classified into add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels and in cell touch panels according to composition structure, and can be classified into resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels according to touch-control principle. A in cell capacitive touch panel is a touch panel formed by embedding touch-control electrodes of a capacitive touch panel within a liquid crystal display panel.
At present, in order to embed a capacitive in cell touch panel within a liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary to form some touch-control electrodes and signal lines additionally within the liquid crystal display panel, which results in a complex manufacturing process; furthermore, the above in cell capacitive touch panel is generally applied in a fringe field switching (FFS for short) mode, and a technical solution which can implement a multi-touch function of the in cell capacitive touch panel in a twisted nematic (TN for short) mode has not been disclosed yet.